The Cleaver Fox and Annoyed Cat
by xXScarlatto-OokamiXx
Summary: Hibari is a mean little cat, never straying far from his owners room or the large house that houses them in general. While he is feared by the other pets there is one that always manages to get under his skin, a certain indigo pineapple fox. Like always crappy title and crappy summary :D Rated M for smut, boyXboy etc etc, you have been warned.


~*Authors Corner*~

Scarlet: *Nervous laugh* Eh heh, h-hey everyone, how's it going? Please don't kill me, I can only type so much as a ghost. I honestly have no idea what happened QuQ

Mukuro: Kufufufu if your quiet done covering your laziness with lies can you get on with the next chapter?

Hibari: *Small nod* you've stalled enough.

Scarlet: About that…*scratches cheek* this is a one shot…about you two OuO *runs away to panic room*

Mukuro: *Pervy grin*

Hibari: *Glares* Don't you dare Pineapple herbivore!

Summary: AU were the pets are nekos and come in a variety of species with Arcobaleno!Owners. Kyoya Hibari is an aggressive little house cat living with his owner Fon and brother Alaude. One day the black feline gets tricked into the surrounded forest by the dastardly indigo fox from next door. Now he is lost with an annoying pineapple looking fox in a forest. Hibari is not amused.

Warnings: Mild bad language, grammar errors, boyXboy, angry Hibari and pervy Mukuro, smut, etc.

Disclaimer: Just to make it clear the only thing I own is a laptop, my imagination and the plot. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, otherwise all the characters would have animal features and it would just be one big harem with MPreg everywhere. *slapped*

Note: This is AU, meaning the Arcobaleno are adults were all of them live in a mansion specially made for them. Luce is still alive with her daughter and a baby Yuni. They all still work for the mafia as an independent group though XD.

* * *

Kyoya Hibari was a feared and respected feline with in the mansion he, his brother and owner lived in. He was well known for his violent outburst when disturbed or annoyed, the only ones safe from his temper was the mysterious fedora wearing man, his owner and brother. Something about that man put him on edge so he avoided him, and considering his owner had saved him and his brother from the streets at the young age of four. Twelve years later he and his brother showed his gratitude and appreciation to his owner by helping as much as possible and staying by his side. The young black cat did what he wished at any given time of the day, carrying the intimidating metal tonfas that had been gifted to him by his owner. Though he never seemed to leave the front or back steps of the large house. No one questioned it, when they tried the young cat hissed and stomped off. It left everyone confused but never asked, considering themselves lucky to get off with just a hiss.

The black haired cat laid lazily on his back on the room's balcony, contently soaking up the sun with a small canary resting on his chest while his arms, pillowed his head. A soft, nearly inaudible purr was sounding from his showing his content at the moment of peace and solitude. Just what he preferred too, other than a rub between the ears though he would never say out loud. Though the soothing silence was soon shattered by an obnoxious laugh, with twitching ears he opened glaring silvery blue eyes to glare at the one who disturbed him.

Sitting on the white stoned railing of the balcony was a tall and indigo haired male fox, staring down at the shorted black cat with laughing blue and red eyes. Those unique eyes ran down the feline's body, running down his whole frame before coming back up to stop at the smooth pale and exposed stomach. At some point his shirt hade rode up due to the shifting around he had done in his sleep. Instantly, Hibari shot to his feet, hissing red faced as he pulled his purple shirt down and smooth it out to in an attempt to distract from his face. Out of all the pets that lived in the mansion, and there were many of them, the indigo fox was the one he disliked the most. He constantly found him staring at him with creepy and heated looks, at times it was random caresses and inappropriate touching that send him on a murderous chase before the illusionist fox disappeared out ether the front or back doors. At those times Hibari would quickly retreat back in his owner's room and think about how crazy he must be to not totally hate the actions. It hadn't gone past the fox that he always turned tail at the doors ether and to say his curiosity was peaked was an understatement.

"Pineapple herbivore, leave before I bite you to death," Hissed Hibari, tail swishing behind him in annoyance.

"Oya Kyoya-kun, have you forgotten my name? What a forgetful cat, shall I tell you again?" He chuckled, indigo fox ears flicking as he leaned over a bit and rested his chin on his palm.

"No." Came the curt retort.

"Let me tell you then!" Getting off his perch he slowly walked over, and purposefully cornering the black cat against the wall as he dodged every single swipe of his tonfas. His hands darted up, pinning his wrists to the wall behind them, slowly leaning into the struggling black cat and breathed against the silken ear, giving it a nip. He felt Hibari's breath hitch in his throat, smirking as he spoke, "Mukuro Rokudo."

It came out as a purr, voice dark and seductive as he gave the ear a long lick, the body pressed against him and the wall going rigid. The smirk on his face turned into a feral grin as he trailed his lips down along the side of his head and to his cheek, reaching the corner of his lips were he nipped the area. His lips hovering over slightly quivering and parted pale ones. Blue and red eyes glanced up momentarily to stare at closed, normally glaring ones. "Kufufufu," he poked his tongue out, licking his lips, leaving them shiny with his saliva. He leaned back, hands relaxing their hold on the pale wrists.

Hibari's eyes snapped open, staring wide eyed and shocked at the taller and laughing male. His face soon turned red in embarrassments, ears folded back as he hissed and broke free of his hold to land a solid blow to the illusionist fox's stomach.

Mukuro grunted in surprised pain, jumping back to stand on the flat railing, his smirk never vanishing though a bit strained from the hit. He could tell the cat was pissed from the way he glared at him, as if he could cut him down with a glance. The soft looking ears folded back and tail fluffed up and slashing behind him. A sudden idea entered Mukuro's head that caused his eyes to light up in anticipation.

"Oh, the great Kyoya flustered from some innocent playing?" He teased, hoping to get the reaction he wanted from the clearly ruffled boy.

Instead of responding Hibari darted forward with a venomous hiss, swinging his tonfa in a flash towards Mukuros head. The fox just barely dodged as he jumped back and off the second story balcony and onto the ground bellow before bouncing back up onto a tall brick wall several feet from the mansion. "Heh, seems like I upset the little kitten." He turned and swished his long fluffy tail at the other mockingly, jumping onto the other side and into the forest that surrounded and hid the mansion from prying eyes.

Now Hibari was no idiot, he knew when he was being goaded into a trap, but after years of inappropriate teasing he had enough of it. He took a running start, jumping over the balcony and landing gracefully on the brick wall and down on the other side. The black haired cat ran in a haze of confusion, anger and embarrassment as he sniffed out the indigo haired fox. Soon he could hear light steps running through the underbrush of the large forest, growling he ran faster catching sight of a fluffy fox tail. With a grunt he darted forward, tackling the other from behind, the two wrestled for a while on the ground before Hibari was pinned for the second time on the same day. He gave an enraged hiss, as he squirmed under him in an attempt to throw him off, he stilled at the sound of a deep and threatening growl and the cool feeling of teeth at his throat. A lick running up his neck sent a shiver down his spine, a small moan escaping him. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet, turning away from the other male.

Mukuro purred amused as he stared down at the smaller male, flicking his tail as he enjoyed the small reactions he was getting. Though he wanted to see more from the normally impassive cat, he had always found the cat interesting, ever since his owners' boyfriend brought the two brothers home all those years ago. His own older brother Daemon had already taken claim to Hibaris' older brother Alaude, it only made his interest grow. Though he wasn't the only one, the kind, yet scary lady that owned the frightened bunny also owned a clumsy horse that constantly flirted with his little kitten, and got away with too. He did not like that at all.

"Kyoya-kun, you're a bad little kitten for letting Cavallone flirt with you, sad thing is you probably don't realize it, right?" He smirked as he saw the look of confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about!? Dino dosen't flirt with me, he's just a friendly idiot herbivore." He huffed, not noticing the look of jealousy at the mention of the other's name.

"You are surprisingly naïve Kyoya-kun." He swooped down, using one hand to grip the annoyed cats chin and pressed his lips against the others roughly. His free hand grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them over his head, making the smaller male struggle under him. Mukuro forced a knee between the tightly closed legs, pressing it roughly against his clothed and slowly hardening member. He gave the soft lips a harsh nip, pulling a gasp from them and taking the chance to thrust his tongue into the wet mouth. Indigo ears twitched at the sound of quiet moans growing louder, smirking into the kiss he could feel a hesitating tongue slowly starting to press against his. His knee massaging into the cats now fully hardened member, small mewls leaving Hibari in between kisses. Lips traveled down his chin to his jaw and neck, nipping and sucking to leave dark red visible marks on pale skin. Letting go of his pinned hands he moved them down his chest and stomach, pushing up the purple shirt and throwing it off to the side. Mukuro sat up some to undo his jeans, hooking his finger into them with his boxers and pulling them down in one go, pushing them away.

He sat up on his knees, licking his lips at the beautiful sight that laid on the plush grass under them. Pale skin held a rosy blush, normally glaring silvery blue eyes a cool dark metallic, staring up at him half lidded with a lust filled look clouding them. Lips wet and plump from Mukuros rough nips and kisses. To keep some of his modesty Hibari had pulled his legs up a bit, trying to hide himself from the hungry stare he was receiving.

Curios fingers trailed along soft skin, leaving a burning trail as they moved and making Hibari arch into his touch. Chuckling Mukuro gripped his waist, flipping him over and pulled his hips up. Hands wandered over an unmarked back, running down and giving his ass a quick squeeze, earning a needy whimper from the hazy minded cat.

"Don't worry Kyoya-kun, this will feel really good~" He purred, spreading the pale cheeks and lowered his head. His tongue flicking over the twitching entrance, earning a shiver and gasp from Hibari. His thumbs pushed against the puckered hole, easing their way in as his tongue pressed into him. He sucked and licked, thrusting his tongue into the twitching hole, eager moans and pants rewarding his effort to spread him. Pale legs spread farther apart, hips pushing back against the foxs tongue. "M-Mu-Mukuro ahh…sto-stop teasing me nghhh." The cat pleaded, wiggling his ass in a demanding manner.

"So eager Kyoya-kun" Teased the fox, chuckling as he got a heated glare thrown at him. Giving the other a quick peck, having to dart back from snapping teeth, he unbuttoned his black jeans, letting them and his boxers fall around his knees. He gave a growl at the feeling of cool are on his exposed cock, gripping his hips he thrust into him roughly, a shriek of pleasure and surprise coming from the cat under him. Mukuro leaned over the pale back, kissing and nipping to litter red marks, moving up to the nape of his neck, biting into him as he thrust into the tight heat of his cat. Moans and grunts sounded through forest as Mukuro took him, a hand reaching under Hibari and pinching a perked nipple, rolling and pulling at it. Another hand moving to hic hard cock and gripping it tightly, pumping him in time of his thrusts. His thumb pressing the sensitive slit, teasing and coaxing him to cum. Sharp teeth nipped and tugged at soft ears, "Cum, Kyoya."

On the growled command Hibari bucked his hips, giving a loud moan and rolling his hips as he came. Mukuro growled at the sudden tightness, giving a rough thrust and came deeply into the smaller male. He panted lightly as he pulled out slowly, earning a tired whimper from the other. Lowering him on the ground he took his gray shirt to clean him up after he pulled his boxers and jeans up. Placing the shirt to the side he dressed a huffing Hibari, once done he stood up, reaching out a hand for him. Hibari glared at the hand, looking offended as he grudgingly held his hands up to him. Chuckling Mukuro picked him up bridal style, grinning widely at the pout on the others face, opening his mouth to make a smart ass remark but quickly shut it at the feeling of teeth on his shoulder.

They walked back to the mansion was quiet, one of them silently gloating at his victory while the other silent pouted over the day's happenings and the fact that he felt content about how things went down. Hibari was so entertained by his own thoughts he hadn't noticed when Mukuro had jumped over the wall and entered the estate. He arched a thin black brow as the tall male opened the door next to his owners room, but did not get the chance to question it as he quickly walked over to the balcony and flopped himself down on a large plush cushion, setting Hibari down on his lap. Next to them, on a similar large cushion sat Daemon with a satisfied smile, a snoozing Alaude nestled up close on his lap with a slightly annoyed but peaceful look on his face.

The platinum blond cat yawned, stretching lazily on the blue haired males lap. He glanced over to his younger brother, giving him a knowing smirk. Hibari hissed, blushing brightly as he wiggled out of his grip and hid his limp as he jumped onto the flat stone railing and giving an extra strong jump and staggering as he landed on the other side and limped inside his owners room. Alaude smirked, getting off his mates lap and following his little brother, making the jump easier and disappearing into the room, closing the glass doors.

The two foxes sat quietly for a while, twin amused and satisfied grins on his their faces until one of them spoke.

"So?"  
"You where right, didn't even fight me" Mukuro grinned.

"Nufufufu"

"Kufufufu"

Chrome later came back home with Mammon, the two males still laughing in disturbed amusement.

* * *

Scarlet: Welp that was interesting, no? *pokes head out from panic room*

Mukuro: Well, I won't complain this time~ *Satisfied grin*  
Hibari: *Glaring heatedly at Scarlet*

Scarlet: Heehee, I live for this guys, oh and Reviews of course. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter started as soon as I can and posted, after all it is summer OuO

Also I do hope you enjoyed this One-shot, I felt like writing something not related to my main story to get the juices flowing. But I really liked writing this, I was tempted to make it MPreg or even make this into separate one-shots about over parings, but meh I don't know.

Make sure to leave a review with your ideas :3


End file.
